The One That Got Away
by queenofthecourt07
Summary: It's a year after the breakup, and Vanessa is finally letting her guard down and telling the world what happened.


Author's Note: About this time last year, I wrote _Their Last Kiss, _writing into a oneshot how I think the famous former Zanessa's relationship ended. I wrote this, thinking of how things might be between them now. Please read and review at the end, thanks! Much love, Court xox Sorry it's so short!

**The One That Got Away. HSM Fanfic TroyxGabriella **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, its storyline, characters, or actors. All of the things regarding E! News (besides the station) is fictional and none of the anchors or interviewers are real people.**

"You're watching E! News, The Insider. Up now, Vanessa Hudgens is here to finally tell the world what exactly happened when she and her ex-boyfriend and ex-costar, Zac Efron called it quits last December." interviewer Kelly Hanson announced to her audience, as Vanessa entered the stage with a simple smile on her face.

She looked absolutely gorgeous. Red mid-thigh dress and black wedge heels that highly resembled the outfit she sported at the end of the first High School Musical- also known as Zac's favorite thing she wore. To say she didn't wear this outfit on purpose would be a lie. For some reason, she thought he'd be watching today. After all, she was finally telling all of the world what happened between them.

"Hi, Vanessa." Kelly said, with a smile that looked like it was glued to her face permanently. Vanessa immediately didn't like Kelly, and could tell this was going to be an invading and uncomfortable interview.

"Hello Kelly, thank you for having me on here today." Vanessa replied with an equally fake smile. "Oh the pleasure is all mine and the world's! We've been dying to gets the deets you're going to spill!" Kelly exclaimed with a giggle. Why did everyone care so much about a breakup that happened a year ago? She thought to herself. People broke up all the time in Hollywood- why was hers and Zac's so significant?

"Well I'm here to give the answers, I guess." Vanessa replied sheepishly with a faint smile.

"Great!" Kelly squealed excitedly. "Okay, first, when did you decide to finally be done with the relationship?"

Vanessa pondered this question for a moment. "We ended our relationship on December 13, but things had been not going so great for about two or three months before." she answered.

"Ohh interesting." Kelly replied. "What was the trouble in paradise?"

"We had both just changed immensely, and it wasn't what was right for the other anymore." Vanessa replied, feeling a slight pang of pain in her chest.

"So you did it thinking it's what was for the best?"

"It was mutual." Vanessa replied quickly, trying to save herself from being hated for crushing all the teen romantic's dreams. "We both decided it was for the best."

"Did he come over to your place, or did you go over to his to finish it off or did you do it over the phone?" Kelly questioned.

This was going to be hard to answer, Vanessa thought. She took a deep breath, "I had just finished filming Sucker Punch in Canada, and I was on my way home when it hit me that things needed to end. At the time, Zac was waiting for me to get back home to California. The whole flight home was miserable for me. My heart was incredibly heavy at the thought of ending it with the boy who was my first love ever. What I didn't know was that he was felt the exact same way. He knew things had changed, and he was planning on ending things when I got back home. When I got off the airplane, I saw him and we hugged." Vanessa paused for a moment, allowing herself to remember being wrapped up in his arms. She smiled and continued, "Tears started forming in my eyes as I told him that things weren't working, and I was surprised when he said he knew. We made our promises to still be friends and all of the cliché things you promise in a breakup. The only odd thing about ours is that it ended with a kiss. I was getting ready to ask him to kiss me one more time when he asked if he could kiss me. After the kiss, we went our separate ways, and that's that."

"Wow." was all Kelly said. "That's some legacy you two have had together. So like you said, you made promises to still be friends and talk and whatnot. Are you both still really close?"

The question hit her like a pile of bricks, and she sucked in a quick breath, careful to maintain her composure because she was on live television. How ridiculous would she look still crying a year later?

"No, we're not." Vanessa replied, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. "Actually, we're not friends, or even acquaintances anymore."

"Oh!" Kelly exclaimed, raising her stupid one quizzical eyebrow. "So there's a lot of tension between you two. Even some possible hatred? Hmm?"

"No, that's just the thing, Kelly." Vanessa said. "We don't hate each other, and I think that's what has made this even harder. It's the fact that we're just nothing to each other anymore. I believe I would even be okay with him hating me, it would show that he at least had some emotion towards me. Nothing is just as the word says- _nothing. _He has absolutely no emotion towards me. It means I no longer mean anything to him at all, and everything we had is just nothing now. Hatred might hurt a lot, but at least you know that you still cross his mind every now and then. It's better than nothing."

"You keep saying he doesn't have feeling towards you anymore, but it sounds like you still have a few unresolved feelings for him." Kelly asked intrusively.

Vanessa half smiled at Kelly's accusation. "Of course I do. Zac Efron was the best thing that ever happened to me. He was the first boy that I kissed. He was the first boy whose hand I held. He was the boy I lost my virginity to. He was the first boy I trusted with my entire being. He was the first boy I ever _loved. _No one, and I mean no one, can ever replace that. I might meet a million other boys, and Zac very well may not be the one I marry and spend the rest of my life with, but he will forever hold that place in my heart, and nothing or nobody in this world can change that. So yes, Kelly. I still do and always will, love Zachary David Alexander Efron. I hope that someday, down the road, we'll see each other again and be able to know that we were each other first loves."

Kelly smiled at Vanessa's answer. "You and Zac both have proved to America and to the rest of the world that you two had and still have a love that most people search the world for. That, Miss Hudgens, is why everyone was so devastated at the end of your relationship. You two gave us all a hope for everlasting love again. Thank you, for your time."

"No, thank you, Kelly and the rest of the world. You guys are the reason for Troy and Gabriella, who are the reason my life, nor yours will ever be the same again. Thank you for still not giving up hope in your dreams of love and happiness. Love you all." Vanessa addressed worldwide, and exited the stage.

Zac Efron shut his television off, and placed his head in his hands, and cried like a baby for the first time in a year.

_In another life, I would be your girl._

_We'd keep all our promises._

_It'd be us against the world. _

_In another life, I would make you stay.  
>So I don't have to say you were the one the got away.<em>

_The one that got away._

**Hope you all liked it! I'm thinking of making a sequel to this depending on the amount of reviews I get. So please tell me what you think! Thanks! **


End file.
